This invention relates to a system for protecting aircraft wheel bearings and tires from excessive heat developed in the braking system.
Various systems have been used in the transfer of heat in rotating apparatus. The patents of Fries, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,480, and Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,596, disclose two such systems.
Some tire failures on aircraft are due to the high temperatures developed in braking being conducted to the wheel rim and to the tire. Since aircraft brakes consist of a plurality of rotor and stator brake plates keyed to the wheel and the axle, it is very difficult to provide good heat transfer from the brake assembly. Also since heat transfer continues after the wheel stops rolling, some system for protecting the tire is needed which does not depend upon centrifugal pumping.